


RED CODE: casino

by fosterfoster



Series: RED CODE (trilogía) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, Gambling, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Robbery, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosterfoster/pseuds/fosterfoster
Summary: Un solitario y calculador sicario ha ideado el plan perfecto, que lo sacará de la desgracia y lo librará de hacer el trabajo sucio.Para lograrlo, planea reunir a otras siete personas con un estándar estricto de personalidad, regidas bajo las características del eneatipo ocho.Objetivo principal: Sacar 45 millones de wons de uno de los casino más importante de Corea del Sur y Asía, sin ser descubiertos.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: RED CODE (trilogía) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601197
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, si son nuevos: espero que disfruten de esta historia. Si ya la conocen y vienen de wattpad: espero que puedan seguirla disfrutando aquí. Estoy haciendo un respaldo por si me borran la historia de la otra plataforma. 
> 
> FF trailer aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ZMilby_kfw  
> Pueden buscarme en wattpad como: fosteerfosteer
> 
> PAREJAS: Chensung, Hyuckmin, Hyucksung y Nomin  
> ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes son mayores de edad en este Au.

**Prólogo**

Jisung siempre amo el número ocho.

Tenía algo hipnotizaste.

De pequeño, cuándo sus padres discutían y tenía que permanecer callado en su habitación como método de supervivencia, solía contemplar con atención sus cubos de juguete; y de todos los números, el ocho era el que más destacaba.

" _Juega con tus cubos, iré con tu papá_ " le decía su mamá.

Sus padres eran amorosos con él, pero todo ese amor se le arrebataba cada vez que ellos peleaban. Para Jisung, todo eso fue una experiencia traumática que lo dejo marcado de por vida, no comprendía porque su papá lo cargaba en sus piernas y al siguiente instante, no lo quería ni ver. Luego, siendo más grande, comprendió que, tras cada pelea, uno de los principales motivos, era el hecho de qué, el hombre que lo crío siempre dudo o negó ser su verdadero padre biológico, ya que según él era estéril. Por eso, siempre que un problema pequeño sucedía, su padre siempre terminaba llamando a su progenitora una zorra.

— A partir de hoy, no voy a llorar por esto — Jisung limpió sus mejillas y se tocó los ojos para evitar que siguieran saliendo lágrimas. Al parecer llorar solo hacía que sus papás discutieran más - Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien. Lo hacen todo el tiempo, no me van a hacer llorar.

Entre gritos y vajillas quebrándose, Jisung apilaba sus cubos en una torre, colocando justo en la cima, su dígito favorito. El ocho era magnífico, Jisung no podía esperar a tener ocho años.

∞

— El ocho va después del siete, no después del nueve — le decía su profesora de primaria, a los siete.

Jisung lo sabía, pero decir: siete, diez, nueve, ocho; sonaba mejor y más correcto.

— El ocho es el número perfecto, nunca termina, es infinito - contesto Jisung. Su profesora siempre lo admiro, era un niño muy inteligente y presumía mucho de ello.  
Jisung sabía que estaba muy por encima de los niños de su salón, porque mientras que ellos aún seguían siendo niños de mami, él estaba descubriendo el mundo y no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

— El cero tampoco termina ¿Por qué él no puede ser perfecto tampoco? — su profesora le pregunto con un tono dulce. Jisung era una minita de ocurrencias.  
—El ocho tiene más clase.

Los niños y niñas de su clase le aplaudieron, nunca en su corta vida de ocho años, se había sentido tan bien. Sonrió, orgulloso de lo que había dicho.  
Jisung había nacido para ganar.


	2. (Es necesario)

∞

— Es necesario, Park Jisung... — se dijo. Exhaló y fijó su vista mejor en el ocular del telescopio.

Ya detestaba ese estilo de vida, él era mucho mejor que eso.

En un principio tomó el trabajo porque pensó que de esa forma le estaba haciendo un favor a personas que en serio tenían motivos. Por ejemplo, matar a asesinos, matar a personas que habían cometido faltas graves, pero así como le llegaban trabajos justos, así habían otros que estaban llenos de mierda, muertes por conveniencia o amenaza.

Ya no quería seguir ensuciando sus manos con sangre de inocentes o cobrando venganza por otros idiotas.

Jisung necesitaba cambiar su trabajo, dedicarse a algo completamente distinto. Pero luego recordaba que, tener un empleo normal, implicaba tener poco dinero, y no podría sustentar su enfermizo estilo de vida, lleno de lujos y derroches. El trabajo de sicario era bien pagado, y no se iba arriesgar a dejarlo por unos cuántos billetes. Sí iba a dejar de matar gente por encargo, debía de ser algo con lo que ganara al menos lo que hacía en matar a tres personas en dos meses.

Jisung se acomodó mejor sobre el concreto de la azotea, la espalda le dolía mucho por la posición que tenía. Se encontraba sobre su estómago, apoyándose con los codos, sus manos sobre el telescopio. Estaba haciendo su vigilancia rutinaria a una de sus próximas víctimas, en el techo del edificio de enfrente.

Esta vez se trataba de un hombre de treinta y tres, casado, infiel y con problemas de ira. Su esposa se había esforzado demasiado por recaudar el dinero.

La vigilancia y la planeación previa en su trabajo eran esenciales. Además tenía que preparar el escenario con tal cautela, para no dejar testigos oculares que pudieran acusarle.

Su teléfono vibro en la bolsa de su pantalón. Rodó sus ojos y lo sacó, su chaqueta de cuero se raspo ligeramente, pero no parecía importarle porque de todos modos estaba vieja.

— ¿Aló? — Mordió su labio con fuerza, a través del ocular, era testigo de cómo ese maldito le pegaba a su esposa, de nuevo — _hijo de puta_ — susurró.

— ¿Qué? Oye tampoco me trates así, sé que somos amigos pero no te pases, respeta a tus mayores.

— No te estaba hablando a ti — Jisung se quejó, rodó sobre su espalda y apreció mejor el cielo estrellado — Estoy en algo. Un abusivo, maltratador de mujeres. Debo de acabar con él antes de que le quite la vida a su esposa.

— Lo común — Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el sonido de música ahogada, probablemente se encontraba en algún club — Oye, Park. Te tengo un trabajo muy bueno ¿Lo tomas?

Jisung arqueó la ceja izquierda, llevó su dedo pulgar hasta su boca y mordió el pellejo de la esquina.

— Si es tan bueno ¿Se puede saber porque no te harás cargo tú? — la malicia iba implícita en su voz.

— Jisung, por favor. Déjate de mierdas, quiero ayudarte. Jamás haría algo para perjudicar tu trabajo.

— Estaba bromeando, Ten — Jisung escupió un pedazo pequeño de piel de su dedo — ¿Qué es?

— Se trata de alguien con mucho dinero, están pagando bien por ello. Te daré más detalles mañana, llegaré a tu humilde casa.

El otro colgó. Jisung ni siquiera puedo decir que aceptaba, pero suponía que el otro había dado por hecho su respuesta.

Guardo su celular nuevamente, y volvió a su posición; el hombre ha había dejado de pelear pero la mujer seguía tirada en la cama, cubriéndose temerosa de que volviera a recibir más golpes. En la habitación de alado estaban sus dos hijos, aterrados, llorando tras la puerta, la curiosidad les había ganado y se martirizaban escuchado la discusión, para saber porque pasaba y si tenían algo que ver en eso. Jisung se vio reflejado en esos niños.

Se humectó los labios, frío y sin reaccionar mucho a la situación, comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias. Metió el telescopio, pieza por pieza en la maleta vieja que siempre llevaba.

" _No dejes que ver la basura del mundo te afecte_ " pensó.

El chico se colocó el maletín cruzado, luego su gorro que impedía que cualquier mechón de cabello fuera visible. Antes de irse echó un vistazo a las luces de la cuidad, la vista desde ese edificio era verdaderamente hermosa.

— Ojalá sea un funcionario corrupto — Jisung le dijo a la luna con una sonrisa, la cual borró rápido al ponerse los guantes negros que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Segundos después entró de nuevo al edificio por la salida de emergencia. Bajo por las escaleras para evitar ser visto por muchas personas, lo hacía con total normalidad, lo menos que debía hacer, era estar nervioso o podría llamar la atención de algunas personas.

Llegó sin problemas a su carro chatarra, un Volkswagen Polo G40, de un discreto color verde oscuro. Antes de entrar vio con disimulo a los lados, sabía que nadie lo estaría viendo, pero siempre debía ser precavido y ver dos veces.

Encendió el motor, el carro apenas funcionaba, las luces casi no servían, aun así, no cambiaría ese carro por nada en el mundo. Le ofrecía camuflaje, se mezcla con facilidad y nadie nunca lo voltea a ver dos veces, ese carro era la materialización de su persona.

∞

Cuando Ten dijo que iría a su humilde casa ayer, estaba siendo sarcástico.

Jisung tenía dos casas, dos propiedades, una a su nombre y otra con un nombre falso.

La primera, era un pequeño apartamento en el centro de la cuidad, dónde las plagas abundaban, llena de vecinos ruidosos, drogadictos y familias numerosas. El lugar era pequeño, y lo usaba para dormir cuando tenía trabajos que requerían una atención más específica.

La segunda, es de la cual hablaba su compañero. Situada a unos cuarenta minutos de la urbanización más cercana, estaba su casa moderna de lujo, con paredes de colores neutros, ventanas amplías y gigantes, y dos piscinas, una al frente de la propiedad y otra detrás.

Jisung amaba los lujos que podía darse con su trabajo, le gustaba presumir de su casa a sus amigos más cercanos, estos siempre le preguntaban si era narcotraficante o algo por el estilo, el siempre mentía diciendo que se trataba de la herencia millonaria que sus padres le habían dejado, pero en realidad ellos no le dejaron nada, ni siquiera un hogar. De todos ellos, Ten era el único que sabía, que esa casa y todo dentro, había salido de dinero sucio lleno de sangre.

El eco del timbre resonaba por todo el lugar, era de esperarse pues era grande y espacioso. Jisung se estiró en su cama y se levantó un poco desorientado. El teléfono intercomunicador ubicado en la mesa de noche sonó dos veces, seguramente era la señora Lian, su empleada doméstica.

— ¿Sí?

— Es uno de sus amigos ¿lo dejó pasar, señor Park? — le pregunto la mujer.

— Sí, dile que lo espero en el comedor. Bajó en unos minutos — su voz salió ronca.

Jisung colgó e inmediatamente se metió al baño.

La señora Lian, pasó sus manos por el delantal, quitando arrugas imperceptibles. Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar al chico de sonrisa despampanante.

— Hola Lian — Ten se quitó las gafas de sol y se las puso en el cuello de su camisa blanca de botones — Déjame adivinar, Jisung sigue dormido...

— Me ha dicho que lo espere en el comedor, serviré el desayuno en un momento ¿Usted ya comió?

— Sí, sí. No te preocupes, no voy a quedarme mucho tiempo solo quiero hablar rápido con Jisung.

Ten colocó el atache que llevaba consigo en la mesa del comedor y tomó asiento. Sacó su celular para matar el tiempo en lo que esperaba a su amigo.

La mujer puso un mantel pequeño en la silla de al lado. Luego regresó a la cocina, por el café, las tostadas fritas con un huevo estrellado dentro, la crema, el azúcar y un vaso de jugo de arándano. Ten de pronto sintió hambre.

— Lian — le llamó con una sonrisa llena de vergüenza — Creo que si voy a desayunar aquí — su torso se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Lian, ocultó su expresión de risa y regreso a la cocina por la comida para él.

— En verdad quieres darme ese trabajo — La voz de Jisung se escuchó atrás de él. Ten volteó un poco su cuerpo y siguió al menor con la vista.

Jisung tenía el cabello húmedo, algunas gotas aún le escurría y una toalla en forma de bata blanca.

— Podrías haberte puesto ropa, no tengo tanta prisa, te acompañaré a desayunar — Ten sonrió. Llegó Lian a colocar un mantel frente a él también — Me alegra que me hicieras caso, prefiero mil veces esta casa a la otra, sabes que odio las ratas.

— Y yo odio los bichos — Jisung se sentó, tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a comer — Dime de que se trata.

Lian llegó con la comida para Ten, este le sonrió de nuevo y le dio las gracias.

— La esposa ha contratado los servicios...

— ¿Por qué diablos siempre son las mujeres?

— Shhh, escucha esta es una historia interesante — Ten golpeó la mesa con su mano, Jisung rodó los ojos.

— Adelante te escucho — Tomó un sorbo del jugo.

Ten sacó una serie de fotos de su atache y las colocó en la mesa, se deslizaron por lo pulida que estaba la madera, expandiéndose mejor a la vista.

— Está mujer — Ten hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo al asunto — es la segunda esposa del dueño de la línea de casinos "Clover Leaf" y quiere matar a su hijastra para poder quedarse con todo el dinero de este viejo. Según lo que averigüe, el tipo tiene negocios sucios por aquí y por allá, no todo el dinero viene del casino.

— Que asco, en esa situación, la hija es la que menos merece morir — De pronto a Jisung se le quitó el hambre.

Ten exhaló, mostrando su aprobación a lo que Jisung había dicho. Jisung sabía que ese tipo de trabajos le enfermaba demasiado al otro, y que no podía contener sus impulsos de justiciero ante tanta basura; Ten era muy idealista y tenía un gran sentido del bien y el mal, y aunque él no estuviera ejerciendo un trabajo "bueno" sabía muy bien que en ocasiones, era demasiado. Ten tenía una personalidad muy propia de un eneatipo uno, y por algo se llevaban bien, los dos actuaban mucho en base a instintos.

— Lo sé, es un asco. ¿Ahora comprendes porque te lo estoy dando a ti? — Ten empujó las fotos con sus dedos, Jisung les hecho un vistazo rápido — Me lo tomó muy personal, si sigo en este caso voy a terminar matando a esos dos bastardos — suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, luego tomó un poco de café para calmarse, su ira interna estaba comenzando a mostrarse — Sé que tú no harías nada para dañar a esas dos escorias de padres, solo... Cumple con el trabajo y recibe el dinero. No voy a pedirte nada de ello, puedes quedártelo todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron?

— Menos de seis meses, tiene que estar muerta antes de su cumpleaños.

Jisung lo pensó por un momento, no iba a decirle a Ten que pensaba retirarse del trabajo de sicario. Iba a hacer de este caso, su último. Algo así como su despedida a derramar sangre inocente.

— De acuerdo, lo tomaré.

∞

Jisung se deslizó por la ventana. La casa de ese tipo era el doble de grande que la suya, afortunadamente conocía como la palma de su mano el sistema de seguridad que poseía, así que le fue más fácil entrar.

Había tomado las medidas necesarias, ningún cabello a la vista, todo bajo un gorro un poco apretado, ropa impecable y cómoda para la flexibilidad, guantes y mascarilla en su boca.

Dentro de la casa comenzó a colocar pequeñas cámaras escondidas en puntos estratégicos. Inspeccionó los alrededores y se imaginó los posibles escenarios en dónde llevaría a cabo el crimen.

Una vez terminado su trabajo, volvió a salir de ahí, como había entrado. Nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Condujo en su viejo carro hasta un lugar de comida rápida con atención las veinticuatro horas, pidió un café y escogió una de las mesas más retiradas que pudiera. Abrió su computadora y se dedicó a la segunda fase de la investigación pre asesinato. La clasificación. Observar como interactuaban los individuos dentro de la casa, que hacían, a dónde iban, buscar patrones en sus acciones.

La primera etapa era mera observación fuera de la vivienda, los lugares a dónde iba, con quién y para qué. Esa parte ya la había realizado Ten, es por eso que había dado con los negocios sucios del dueño del casino, en cuanto a su hija, pues ella no realizaba nada fuera del mundo, salía con sus amigos y vivía de desperdiciar su dinero. Lo que faltaba era saber quién era ella dentro de la casa.

Jisung tomó un sorbo, la familia había llegado de un evento en la ópera, las cámaras funcionaban a la perfección.

Nada del otro mundo, pasó hasta tres horas sin poder recaudar mayor información.

En su libreta había anotado las siguientes palabras:

1\. hija toma baño a las 7:15pm  
2\. madre se queda en la sala, hablando de algo con una de las empleadas 7:15pm  
3\. padre descansa en la habitación sur este 7:30

Era aburrido, pero Jisung lo disfrutaban un poco. Pero lo que en verdad le gustaba, era el momento en el que planeaba la acción.

— ¿Gusta otro café? — le pregunto una de las chicas que trabaja en el establecimiento, con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Oh sí, por favor — Jisung sonrió gentil.

La chica se fue de ahí con su taza vacía, moviendo sus caderas un poco más de lo normal. Jisung pensó que si las mujeres supieran a lo que se dedicaba probablemente no lo buscarán tanto.

Volvió su vista a la pantalla y detecto algo de movimiento. La esposa salió nuevamente, pero eso no era lo extraño, las cosas se pusieron feas cuando el esposo se dio cuenta de ello. Se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la habitación de su hija, la jovencita se asustó al ver al hombre entrar ahí y a pesar de que estaba debidamente vestida, se cubrió para protegerse. La garganta de Jisung se cerró y sus ojos acumularon un par de lágrimas, al ver como ese hombre tocaba de manera indebida a la pobre chica de su sangre.

Ella se resistía, pero él tenía mucha más fuerza como de esperar. La cámara instalada en el pasillo, captó a una de las empleadas, estaba fuera de la habitación pero se mantuvo sin hacer nada, solamente lloraba de impotencia. Afortunadamente sus cámaras no registraban sonido, porque si no Jisung abría vomitado lo poco que había comido hace unas horas.

Jisung no podía, no lo soporto. Cerró la computadora y se tomó unos segundos en componerse, luego adquirió una pose firme de nuevo, suprimió las ganas de llorar y escribió sobre la libreta.

4\. padre abusa de su hija 10:34pm

La chica regreso con su café y le agradeció.

Se generó su propio criterio, las cosas estaban raras, la esposa era una víbora sedienta de dinero y al parecer tenía otros motivos por los cuales matar a su hijastra. El hombre era una escoria total. La hija, por más caprichosa y consumidora que fuera, no merecía el trato que se le daba.

Jisung decidió que no quería hacer eso. No iba a matar a la chica.

Permaneció en ese lugar pidiendo café cada dos horas, hasta las cuatro de la madrugada, pensando en algo para librarse de todo eso o cómo hacer pagar a todos los implicados sin matarles. Jisung sintió que defraudada un poco lo que le había prometido a Ten, pero sabía que si se enteraba de lo que estaba planeado, lo apoyaría porque al fin y al cabo, pensaban igual con respecto a esa familia disfuncional.


	3. Un sicario solitario

**_"Un sicario ejecuta sin remordimientos"_ **

Si iba a hacer eso, pues debía de hacerlo a lo grande.

Hablando de aspectos más técnicos de su trabajo, Jisung se caracterizaba por ser sigiloso, casi como una sombra. Exacto y perfeccionista.

Lo contrario a Ten, que siempre dejaba pistas que delataban que se había tratado de un asesino a sueldo; los crímenes que Jisung ejecutaba parecían imposibles de resolver, en su mayoría se acusaba a personas que no habían tenido nada que ver, nunca a él.

Para alguien como el dueño de los casinos "Clover Leaf", un simple asalto a su casa era lo mínimo que podía hacer... Debía darle en donde más le dolía, y en este caso, poner en riesgo las vidas de su esposa e hija no contaba, porque era un animal sin sentimientos. Su único motivo de vivir era el dinero y ver sufrir a las personas.

Jisung planeaba tocar su punto débil, pero no iba a poder con tanto solo él.

El problema con esto es que no era muy partidario de ser una persona sociable, seguro que tenía amigos, pero eran contados y ninguno estaba al nivel para realizar lo que tenía en mente. Ni siquiera Ten, que se dedicaba a lo mismo que él.

Necesitaba personas con posiciones muy específicas y con cierto tipo de habilidades. Tenía cinco meses para planear bien todo, conseguir a su equipo, y ejecutar su plan.

∞

Una mañana, despertó en su apartamento, el que está lleno de ratas; había estado planeando todo ahí, además de estar realizando un trabajo alterno que no había acabado.

El apartamento carecía de paredes internas, en su mayoría era solo el perímetro, como una pequeña sala con el dormitorio y la cocina a un metro de distancia o menos; por eso las paredes habían sido prácticamente tapizadas con papeles, estrategias, mapas y fotografías, todo lo necesario.

Estaba planeando el robo más grande de Corea del Sur, en una pocilga.

Uno de los principales dilemas que le surgía a la hora de pensar en aliados, era qué cantidad de personas era la correcta. Lo pensó mucho y decidió consultar con Ten lo que tenía planeado, tal vez él podría recomendarle a un buen hacker o a algún maleante dispuesto a arriesgar su vida y libertad en algo así.

Caminó un par de pasos a su cocina y se sirvió una taza de café.

Una rata salió de una de las alacenas, haciendo un sonido irritante; Jisung, escupió un poco de su café y se alejó, de pronto el hambre se le quitó, dejó la tasa en el lavaplatos y regreso a su cama de un metro. Vio hacia arriba y se percató de que había un agujero en el techo, el cual sus vecinos de arriba habían cubierto con una tabla.

Jisung no soportaba vivir en un lugar así, para alguien que buscaba ser siempre el mejor, este tipo de vida era repugnante.

Fue ahí cuando le surgió la idea maestra.

Busco su teléfono celular en su maleta y llamó de inmediato a Ten.

— Ten, ven a mi casa está noche. Tengo algo que pedirte, necesito de tu ayuda.

∞

El tailandés llegó a la casa de Jisung de nuevo, había estado ahí apenas hace unas semanas y esperaba que el otro no se hubiera arrepentido ya del trabajo que le había dado.

Lian lo recibió y le dijo que Jisung lo esperaba en la sala de estar exterior. Ten camino rápido por los grandes pasillos de la casa y llegó a su punto de encuentro. Ahí estaba Jisung viendo una película en su televisión enorme.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres? Por favor no me digas que ya te arrepentiste de hacerlo... — Ten se quitó el abrigo y lo puso a un lado, luego se dejó caer en el sofá adyacente.

— Algo así — Ten se quejó, pero Jisung lo detuvo alzando su mano, aún no había terminado de hablar — Tengo ganas de jugar, y pensé en algo que podría darnos mucho dinero, hacerle pagar a esa gente de mierda y sin matar a nadie. Bueno, la última parte es tentativa, pero entiendes mi punto...

— No, no lo entiendo — Ten se tocó uno de los pendientes de su oreja — ¿Qué diablos quieres hacer?

— Voy a saquear la bóveda del casino principal.

Hubo un silencio prologado, Ten solo se le quedó viendo, luego se carcajeo en su cara.

— Te volviste loco ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer eso tú solo? — Ten abrazó un cojín, estaba tratando de ser serio, pero solo parecía que se estaba burlando de su idea — Necesitarías a un escuadrón completo y tú, pues no tienes más amigos criminales que yo.

— Es por eso por lo que te necesito — Jisung estaba siendo serio al respecto — No te quiero dentro, solo quiero que me ayudes a buscar personas. Necesito sugerencias, yo voy a decidir a quién considero adecuado. Tengo dos meses para tener a todo mi equipo listo.

Su compañero notó que iba en serio con todo eso, así que se sentó mejor en el sofá. Jisung apagó el televisor y le dio toda la atención a él.

— ¿Cuáles son tus estándares para estas personas? — Ten preguntó arqueado una ceja.

— ¿Recuerdas sobre lo que te comentaba el otro día? Sobre los eneatipos....

— Ay no, Jisung Park. Ya vas a comenzar de nuevo con tus astralidades, con todo eso del tarot y el futuro...

— No es eso, estoy hablando en serio. No espero que lo entiendas, solo quiero que me des un consejo si es que no vas a ayudarme a buscarlos.

— De acuerdo, voy a ayudarte hasta dónde pueda, pero de esto si espero ver algo de ganancias...

— Sí, vas a recibir tu parte. Por eso no te preocupes — Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio — En resumen, estás personas deben de ser similares a mí, poseer el mismo eneatipo.

— ¿Y cómo piensas saber eso de ellos?

— Investigándoles, primero debo de concentrarme en sus habilidades y reunir un cierto número de candidatos, hacer una pequeña investigación sobre ellos, primero dos personas nada más, luego pondré mi confianza en ellos para qué busquen al resto en lo que yo termino con algunos ajustes del plan global.

Ten estaba sorprendido, no sonaba tan disparatado como pensaba — ¿Muchas personas con tu actitud? Que miedo. Aunque podría funcionar ¿De cuántas personas estás hablando?

— Siete, pero no sé por dónde empezar a buscar ¿Qué sugieres?

Ten relajó su postura y pensó por un momento.

— Hay algo que me inquieta, la ley podría descubrirte. Entonces, estaba pensando ¿Por qué no ir a las garras del tigre primero y hacerle una manicura?

— ¿Te refieres reclutar a policías? Tú si estás loco...

— No y si, Jisung. Mira... — Ten se acercó a él, sentándose en el mismo sofá — Los policías son personas asertivas, capaces de controlar emociones fuertes, centrados en su trabajo y han sido entrenados para seguir órdenes. La justicia está tan manchada como la política y todo en general, solo debes conseguir a dos ex—agentes, que hayan tenido problemas con la autoridad y que quieran venganza. En otras palabras, tú los convertirías en criminales, pero con un motivo, luego tú les explicas la situación y al ver cómo está la cosa, sin duda aceptarán.

Jisung movió su nariz rápido, y se tocó el mentón con delicadeza. Lo que decía su amigo no era mala idea.


	4. Un ex policía demente

∞

Treinta y cuatro candidatos.

A Jisung le daba curiosidad, saber más a fondo los motivos por los cuales habían sido expulsados de las fuerzas. Pero, entre tanto policía drogadicto, impulsivo y otros negligentes, hizo una depuración, y de esos treinta y cuatro eligió únicamente a cinco.

A estos cinco los investigo más a fondo, para ver en quién podría confiar.

Le tomó más de tres semanas, vigilar a estas cinco personas; uno por cada día de la semana, tomaba libres sábados y domingos, para hacer sus otros trabajos.

Los seguía de cerca durante el día y parte de la noche, al llegar a casa continuaba investigándolos en línea a ver qué otras cosas podían averiguar de ellos.

Mientras más los vigilaba, más indeciso se ponía. No podía darse el lujo de equivocarse en esto, porque solo tenía dos oportunidades para que funcionara, era eso o nada. Además, estas dos personas tenían que estar dispuestas a abandonar cualquier rastro de lo que veían moralmente correcto en el pasado, como para darle información sobre algunos criminales que pudieran servirle a su plan. Estos expolicías debían ser tener razones para estar de su lado, ellos debían ser suficiente maleables como para seguir sus órdenes, pero también debían poder tener criterio propio y cooperar, por algo estaba escogiendo personas similares a él, con un eneatipo ocho.

**_"Un sicario ejecuta sus planes sin dudarlo"_ **

∞

Estaba a veinte tres horas de hacer su primer acercamiento al primero de los elegidos, y era normal que la tensión subiera a sus hombros.

Debía elegir bien, en base únicamente a lo que había visto y oído de ellos.

Jisung observaba las fotografías con atención, las cinco fotografías sobre la mesa de su comedor.

Estaba siendo muy crítico, su cara lo decía todo. Lian le ofreció un té para que se relajara un poco, pero este se negó.

— Joven ¿Seguro que no quiere nada?

— No, gracias. Puedes ir a dormir ya, si necesito algo, lo hago yo, no te preocupes — Jisung le habló suave — Buenas noches, descansa — La señora se acercó a él, como si fueran decirle un secreto cuando era más que obvio que eran los únicos en esa casa.

— Usted también tiene que dormir, lo he visto muy ocupado. Mire nada más esas ojeras que tiene, descanse un poco.

— Lo haré, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí Lian — Jisung extendió un brazo y le dio un abrazo.

Lian se fue a su recámara y Jisung se quedó ahí aún, volviendo al estado que estaba anteriormente.

Tenía tres opciones sólidas, estaba casi seguro de que todos eran eneatipo ocho. El detalle estaba en elegir a dos candidatos perfectos.

Su dedo índice se posó sobre la mesa y tocó las fotos una por una, decidiendo al azar. Al final la elegida, fue la persona que salió descartada, y las dos restantes serían sus ayudantes a partir de ahora.

De nuevo, solo esperaba no haberse equivocado.

**00:00:15:49:34**   
_⁽_ _ᴰᶦ_ _ᵃ_ _ˢ_ _⁻_ _ʰᵒʳᵃˢ_ _⁻_ _ᵐ_ _ᶦ_ _ⁿᵘᵗᵒ_ _ˢ_ _⁻_ _ˢᵉᵍᵘⁿᵈᵒˢ_ _⁻_ _ᵐ_ _ᶦ_ _ˡ_ _ᶦ_ _ˢᵉᵍᵘⁿᵈᵒ_ _ˢ⁾_

Quince minutos faltaban. Jisung estaba cruzando la calle, observando desde su carro como su objetivo entraba a ese edificio.

No iba a mentirse a sí mismo. Estaba nervioso; este tipo al que trataría de acercarse sería su compañero por los siguientes cinco o seis meses.

Jisung tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se armó de valor, antes de salir.

Cruzo la calle y entró al mismo edificio por el que había ido el otro. Al llegar dentro, siguió la dirección que los carteles pegados en la pared indicaban, los cuales lo llevaron a la tercera planta y hasta una pequeña recepción.

— Buenas tardes ¿Aún estoy a tiempo de entrar a la terapia? — preguntó Jisung con voz amable.

— ¿Es nuevo? — preguntó la señora tras el escritorio, tenía un fuerte acento de Busan.

— Sí, eso creo.

La mujer suspiró y le entregó un formulario, junto con un bolígrafo que estaba atado a alguna parte, seguramente a una gaveta o algo así.

— La sesión comienza en diez, llene esto para que lo archivemos en el registro de pacientes ¿Tiene alguna carta del médico o psiquiatra?

— Uh, no. Solamente quisiera asistir a esta clase, para ver si puedo sentirme cómodo con el grupo. Es experimental.

La mujer le dio "la mirada".

— Señor, si quiere entrar debe llenar esto. Aunque después decida retirarse.

No tuvo otra opción.

— De acuerdo — Jisung apretó sus labios en una extraña sonrisa de cortesía.

Sacó su billetera y busco aquella identificación falsa que Ten le había dado en caso de emergencias.

 _Lee Dongbyul_ , vaya nombre. Jisung bufó, mientras llevaba la forma. La señora le dio un vistazo rápido sin expresión, como estaba tan familiarizada a tratar con gente extraña.

Casi terminaba de llenar todas las casillas, cuando de pronto, su razón de estar ahí salió del pasillo que llevaba al salón de terapia. Pasó a su lado, por el escritorio de la recepción y se detuvo frente a una de las ventanas, unos metros adelante.

Jisung no pudo evitar voltear a verlo, lo observó de pies a cabeza, la manera en la que se vestía era verdaderamente singular y llamativa. Con unos pantalones ajustados negros, botas y una camisa roja de botones, la cual por cierto no había tenido la descendía de abotonar bien. Pensó por un segundo que su cabello castaño no se veía para nada mal con el color de su piel.

El otro sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y un cigarro, lo encendió dejando que la llama estuviera encendida una fracción de segundo más allá de lo normal.

La mujer sintió de inmediato el olor a tabaco y le llamó atención.

— Hey, muchachito. Aquí no se fuma ¿Qué no vez el letrero? — la mujer furiosa señaló al afiche que estaba en la pared frente a ella.

— Cállese vieja, he tenido una terrible semana. No necesito que usted venga a arruinarla más.

— Reglas son reglas.

En medio de esa discusión, los ojos de Jisung se encontraron con los del otro. Pareció haber llamado la atención de su elegido, porque este también le hizo una inspección visual en menos de un segundo, sin embrago eso no lo detuvo de seguir con su argumento.

— ¿Sí? pues un cigarro es solo un cigarro. No voy a prenderle fuego al edificio si eso es lo que teme — se llevó el cigarro hasta su boca y luego soplo el humo en dirección a la ventana.

— Me temo que deberé contactarme con su supervisor sino obedece — La mujer levantó el teléfono en forma de amenaza.

El otro rodó los ojos y no tuvo otra opción más que estrujar el cigarrillo casi entero contra el marco de la ventana y luego dejarlo caer tres pisos hasta la acera de la calle.

— Bien ¿Feliz?

Jisung no estaba actuando estar sorprendido, en realidad lo estaba, ahora que tenía ese contacto más cercano con él, más sentía que no se había equivocado. Su primera impresión había sido tan buena como mala.

El chico de pelo castaño claro volvió por donde había salido, pasando a su lado y haciendo contacto visual con él. Jisung escuchó murmurar un par de buenos deseos para la mujer.

— Maldita perra — dijo entre dientes.

— Te escuché — gritó la mujer.

Una vez se fue, Jisung entrego la fórmula junto al lapicero. La mujer se río por lo que acaba de pasar, al mismo tiempo que esperaba que todo estuviera bien.

— Ese muchacho es un problema andante. Lleva seis meses en la terapia...

" _Lo sé_ " pensó Jisung.

—... ha mejorado, lastimosamente no curamos el mal carácter. Espero que usted no sea igual de problemático señor... ¿Dongbyul?

— No señora, no soy problemático.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta se acercó a dónde estaban y saludo jovial a la señora. Ella le dio un listado de registro, el cual firmó con una sonrisa.

— Debo informarle que le vi un encendedor a ese muchachito Lee. Estaba fumando aquí en la recepción de nuevo.

— Gracias, Min Young. Le decomisare ese objeto de inmediato.

El hombre se escuchaba muy bien hablado y lleno de modales. Entró por el mismo pasillo que su elegido.

— Bien — ella río de nuevo porque había acusado a aquel chico. Pronto se dirigió a Jisung— Puede entrar. Ahí va el Psicólogo Song.

Jisung agradeció a la mujer y siguió el pasillo. La única puerta existente era la que estaba al final, con un cristal nevado, que hacía que la luz dentro de la habitación se difuminara en la oscuridad. Se sentía como perseguir la luz al final del túnel. Dentro, se escuchaban voces y se observaban sombras de personas que pasaban cerca de la puerta.

Su llegada, captó la mirada de todos los ahí presentes, en especial la de Lee Donghyuck, que lo observaba desde su silla, mordiéndose el labio inferior y brazos cruzados.

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — dijo el Psicólogo Song.

— Soy nuevo.

— Oh, en ese caso tomé asiento — el hombre hizo un gesto, señalando la cantidad de sillas vacías que se encontraban ordenadas en mesa redonda — Bienvenido.

Jisung se aseguró de sentarse en una de las sillas frente a Donghyuck. Quería llamar mucho su atención, de esta forma sería mucho más sencillo hacer el primer contacto luego.

El terapeuta comenzó la grabación de la sesión y se sentó junto a todos los demás. Había alrededor de unas seis o nueve personas en el lugar.

— Bienvenidos a la sesión cero ocho, del primer trimestre del año, en control de los impulsos. En esta tarde tenemos a un compañero nuevo ¿Serías tan amable de decirnos cuál es tu nombre y por qué estás aquí?

— Lee Dongbyul — Jisung actuó tal y como lo había planeado — y soy cleptómano.

Donghyuck bufó en respuesta, el psicólogo efectivamente lo notó.

Todos los demás lo saludaron al mismo tiempo, diciendo su nombre falso con tal aburrimiento y desesperanza.

— ¿Te sientes cómodo contándonos tu historia ahora?

— No. Aún no. Me cuesta entrar en confianza y estoy encerrado en una habitación con un grupo de completos desconocidos.

Eso. Llamó más la atención de Donghyuck y para bien. El terapeuta perdió parcialmente el habla, se notó que no estaba esperando esa respuesta tan pesada.

— De acuerdo — pensó en algo rápido — Entonces para que Dongbyul comience a sentirse en confianza diremos cada uno nuestros nombres y nuestros problemas. En orden, comenzando desde... Woohyuck — el señalado se quejó, pero igual comenzó a hablar.

La habitación estaba llena de personas con verdaderos problemas control, algunos más graves que otros y ciertamente unos más deprimidos o agresivos que otros.

Cuando llegó el turno de su elegido podía sentir como la habitación se llenaba de especial respeto o temor hacía él.

— Lee Donghyuck. Pirómano — reveló de forma simple — profe, estoy cansado de hacer esto por cada persona nueva que viene. Quiero seguir trabajando en mis miedos — dijo burlesco esta vez. Otros de los reunidos ocultaron sus sonrisas de la vista del psicólogo.

— Donghyuck, Min Young me dijo que tienes algo para mí — el señor estaba dispuesto a hacer una pausa en la dinámica solo para corregir al Donghyuck. Seguía sonando gentil y paciente.

— ¿El qué?

— Donghyuck... — esta vez sonó más severo — el encendedor. Dámelo.

Donghyuck le entregó el encendedor al psicólogo y este lo agradeció gentil.

A Jisung le sorprendió que a comparación de la actitud arrogante y superior que había tenido con la recepcionista, ahora, dentro de la terapia, era bastante sereno y dócil. Se mostraba respetuoso ante la autoridad, sin embrago era notorio que para todos los ahí presentes era catalogado como el líder.

Terminada la terapia grupal, Jisung trato de parecer poco interesado en Donghyuck y se fue primero, lo más rápido que pudo, solo para ir a su carro y observar todo desde lejos como siempre.

Jisung se sabía su rutina, después de la terapia, caminaba a su bar preferido, unas seis cuadras adelante y pasaba ahí hasta que el trasero le doliera, o hasta que encontraba alguien con quién pasar la noche.

Cómo ya sabía hacía donde se dirigía, el joven sicario se adelantó y paso antes por un minisúper a comprar un encendedor nuevo. En él escribió su número de teléfono, en caso de que el otro no quisiera hablar con él.

Al llegar al lugar, busco a su chico ocho, la cantidad de personas no era exageradamente exagerada, pero si lo suficiente como para llevarse un tiempo buscando a su elegido. No obstante, fue fácil ubicarlo, sentado en la barra con un trago flameante frente a él y un grupo de personas a su alrededor observando la belleza de esta bebida. Jisung sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó con discreción, sentándose unos dos o tres asientos a su derecha, y pidiendo nada más que una cerveza bien fría.

Su plan era que Donghyuck se acercará primero, a saludar o algo, pero otro únicamente se concentraba en ponerse ebrio. No le quedó otra opción a Jisung, más que hacer el primer movimiento, para hacerse notar.

— Temo que robaré tu sonrisa sino dejas de hacer eso cada vez que recibes un trago — Jisung se acercó a Donghyuck con ese comentario sumamente coqueto.

— Ah, el cleptómano — Donghyuck no lo tomó como invasión el que Jisung se sentará a su lado — ¿Debería tener miedo de ti?

— No, no lo creo. Soy bueno — mintió Jisung — No voy a robarte ni nada.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? Apenas comenzaste tu terapia hoy.

Jisung pensó que, si quería hablar más a profundidad con Donghyuck, debía mentirle un poco.

— En realidad, ya llevo tiempo en el tratamiento terapéutico, pero me cambié de grupo hace poco.

— Interesante — dijo Donghyuck, tomando un sorbo de su bebida — ¿Y cuál es tu historia detrás de todo esto? No recuerdo haberla escuchado en el grupo.

— Es complicado — dijo queriendo sonar reservado. Jisung ordenó otro trago para el mismo.

— Te entiendo, es difícil con gente que no conoces. Hay cosas que solamente deberías saberlas tú y no compartirlas con el mundo — la mirada de Donghyuck se tornó un tanto triste, pero cambio al instante — Pero bueno, es algo pasajero, luego se pasa. A mí me tomó unos meses en acostumbrarme, de cierta forma tenía miedo de que la gente me juzgará más por ser policía... Bueno, expolicías.

Y aquí venía, Jisung tenía que fingir sorpresa.

— Eso es nuevo. Nunca había conocido a un oficial de policía ¿Puedo preguntar cuál es tu historia _Donghyuck_? — Jisung imitó la voz y forma de hablar del terapeuta y esto solo hizo que la sonrisa de Donghyuck creciera más.

Jisung no estaba esperando respuesta, era solamente una especia de pregunta vacía y sin embrago, ahí estaba una respuesta.

— Era parte del escuadrón antiexplosivos. Pero mi problema con el fuego venía desde mucho antes, mi abuelo es quién me mantuvo lejos de eso mientras crecía, pero luego murió y el deseo por hacerlo volvió a surgir sin supervisión. Al final, tomé ese trabajo para poder estar lejos y cerca del fuego al mismo tiempo, supongo.

— ¿Y por qué te sacaron de las fuerzas?

— Hice una estupidez. Estábamos tratando una bomba con mercurio, sabía muy bien que hacer y que procedimientos seguir; pero me pasó por la mente, de que, si eso explotaba el edificio entero se incendiaria, creando una gran llamarada de fuego... Y me emocioné. Hice algunas cosas mal a propósito, luego salí del lugar diciendo que me entraba mareado por el traje, pero en realidad quería ver el espectáculo.

Jisung fingía estar asombrado, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar con discreción el encendedor.

— Fue tan hermoso. Deberías haberlo visto... en ese momento sentí de todo, me sentí tan liberado y feliz. Ese bello desastre lo había iniciado yo — dijo con tanto orgullo.

— Vaya, si antes me parecías interesante, ahora lo resultas el doble— dijo el rubio poniendo el encendedor sobre la barra y entregándoselo, Donghyuck lo agarró rápido — Compré esto para ti.

Donghyuck sonrió halagado, le dio la vuelta al objeto y se dio cuenta del número que le había escrito.

Jisung sabía que todo lo que había dicho hasta ahora sonaba sospechoso, con un tono de interés sexual o romántico. Pero no esperaba a que Donghyuck fuera a ceder tan rápido.

Lo tomó un poco desprevenido, el que Donghyuck pusiera una mano sobre su entrepierna.

— Vas en serio — sonrió de lado Jisung, poniendo su cerveza de lado.

— ¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Tanto te gusté? — Donghyuck se acercó peligrosamente a él, sus ojos seductores no cambiaron en ningún momento — No debiste haberme dado este encendedor, puedo prender fuego a tu casa con esto.

Desde luego el otro había leído mal las señales, no todos los días un extraño te propone hacer un robo elaborado a un casino; lo lógico es que pienses que quiere acostarse contigo.

— Escucha Donghyuck... quisiera hacerte una propuesta que podría interesarte.

— Yo también tengo una propuesta ¿Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí y nos divertimos un poco?

Pero cuando Donghyuck presionó más su mano y comenzó a frotarla sobre la superficie de su pantalón, Jisung pensó " _no todos los días te acuestas con futuros colegas ardientes_ " y se dejó llevar por el momento.

— Vamos a mi departamento, tengo algo que mostrarte ¿Aceptas?

— Claro — Donghyuck bebió lo último de su tragó y caminó a la salida.

A Jisung le agradaba la actitud de ese tipo.

Nunca en su vida, se había acostado con otro eneatipo ocho. Pero vaya que era sorprendente la chispa que había entre ambos, esa pasión descontrolada, toda esa búsqueda por el dominio de la situación.

Subieron al departamento besándose agresivamente, en el ascensor de emergencia, para tener el sexo más apresurado y violento que ambos hayan vivido. Donghyuck tenía su pantalón y ropa interior a los tobillos, y Jisung a la mitad de sus piernas.

A Jisung le importó un carajo si sus vecinos, a los cuales apenas veía, le decían algo por el ruido. Lo que más le importa en ese momento, era dejar la mente de Donghyuck en blanco con cada embestida, mientras estaba en su cama en cuatro.

— Hijo de perra — Donghyuck se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, sus piernas se debilitaban de placer — mierda, así...

Donghyuck no se quejó cuando vio el pequeño departamento de nueve por seis metros de Jisung, con una luz que apenas iluminaba todo el lugar, y miles de papeles fijos a la pared y escritorios. No, Donghyuck estaba ciego por la lujuria, estaba impaciente por comerse a ese tierno chico de terapia; más no sabía que al final de todo eso tendría una sorpresa aún mejor.

— Te mentí, espero que me perdones. Tenía que hacerlo — Jisung dijo con voz grave, al mismo tiempo que con una mano separaba más los glúteos del otro, y con la otra mano tiraba del cabello del otro, haciendo que su espalda de curvara más.

— ¿Qué? — Donghyuck preguntó sin aliento, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados.

— Mi nombre verdadero es Jisung y no soy cleptómano.

— Maldito idiota — Donghyuck lloriqueo, luego soltó otro gemido delicioso — ¿También eres policía?

Al atravesar la puerta principal, Jisung tuvo un poco de tiempo para encender la tenue luz, lo cual hizo que Donghyuck viera un par de armas al lado de la cama.

— No, pero necesito tu ayuda para algo.

Jisung dejó de hablar porque sintió su final muy cerca, aumentó el ritmo y segundos antes de terminar sacó su miembro para eyacular su mano.

Donghyuck tuvo que masturbarse para llegar al final, porque inmediatamente el otro terminó, se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar algo entre sus papeles. Solo bastó con unos cuantos movimientos para que se corriera.

— Así que Jisung ¿uh? — como modo de venganza, Donghyuck se limpió con la funda de una de las almohadas — Sí no estuviera retirado tendría que ponerte en una celda, porque estoy casi seguro de que estas armas no están registradas — mencionó, dando un vistazo a esos rifles y poniéndose el pantalón de nuevo.

Jisung volvió a la cama con un folder en mano, lo tiró a esta para que Donghyuck lo abriera.

El folder contenía todos los datos que había averiguado de esos cinco expolicías, que en un principio había considerado.

Donghyuck no reaccionó como cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho, al darse cuenta de que había sido vigilado por un tiempo por un completo desconocido. En lugar de estar sorprendido, se echó a reír.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Donghyuck le entregó el folder a Jisung — ¿Vas a matarme? Porque si es así, adelante. Me vendría bien morirme.

— No voy a matarte, te he elegido para que puedas vivir bien.

Donghyuck bufó y se levantó, buscando su camisa. Jisung no podía dejar que se fuera ahora cuando había llegado tan lejos.

— Sé que estás hasta el cuello por las deudas, sé que odias eso, sé lo miserable que te sientes con esta vida que estás llevando... así no vive un ganador como tú, sé que le tienes envidia a esos malditos traicioneros excolegas que siguen ganando miles. Yo puedo darte mucho dinero y poder, y mejor aún — Donghyuck se detuvo para escuchar con atención lo que el otro iba a decir — vas a poder irrespetar la autoridad de la forma más elegante que jamás pensarás, y sin ser atrapado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Donghyuck volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— Te elegí a ti y a otra persona, de entre muchos policías. Creo que tú eres lo que necesito, eres especial y te diré todo, solo si prometes no delatar.

— Lo prometo.

Jisung sonrió victorioso, Donghyuck estaba de su lado.

— Vamos a saquear la bóveda del casino principal Clover Leaf.

Donghyuck soltó una gran carcajada, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina para servirse un vaso de agua.

— Por favor... ¿no estamos en una maldita película de acción o sí? — Donghyuck se limpió la esquina de su ojo porque una lágrima amenazaba con salir, no dejaba de reír. Abrió el refrigerador en busca de algo de comer, pero no encontró nada — Amigo, estás en la desgracia también. Quizás peor que yo... como diablos quieres hacer todo eso ¿Solo tú, yo y la otra persona?

— Estoy hablando en serio. Tú, yo y otras seis personas más, deben ser muy capacitadas. Además, tengo los recursos monetarios para adquirir cualquier cosa que ustedes necesiten para llevar a cabo mi plan.

— ¿Recursos? Yo no veo nada aquí, a menos de que tengas una caja fuerte escondida en alguna parte.

— Ganó mucho dinero matando personas — Jisung le dijo con calma, se acostó en la cama relajándose para demostrar confianza y despreocupación — Por eso las armas. Si algo sale mal, no dudaré en disparar a quién quiera interponerse en mi camino.

Donghyuck se acercó a la pared donde estaban los papeles y observó algunos detalles rápido sobre el plan global. En su mano sostenía ese vaso con agua de grifo.

— ¿Y de dónde vas a sacar a esas otras personas? — Donghyuck sonaba más serio está vez, más interesado en verdad.

— Necesito que seas como mi mano derecha, voy a confiarte eso a ti y es muy delicado. Debes escoger bien. Con tus contactos, debes de buscar a otras personas que cumplan con ciertas cualidades y una personalidad muy específica.

— Suena divertido.

— ¿Entonces aceptas? — preguntó Jisung.

Donghyuck volvió a la cama con una sonrisa, claro que iba a aceptar después de ver en los planes, un estimando de la cantidad de dinero que guardaban ahí.

— Claro, cuenta conmigo — dijo, ojeando los papeles dentro del folder. Se detuvo en cierta página que tenía adherida una foto — Conozco a esta perra.

— No digas perra, suena grotesco — Jisung cerró el folder y lo puso lejos, Donghyuck ya había visto suficiente.

— De acuerdo, jefe — Donghyuck se arrastró colocándose sobre él, Jisung no iba a quejarse si quería otra ronda — Seré tu perra, pero debes garantizar que lo lograremos.

El simple hecho de que Donghyuck no respetará su autoridad para algo tan insignificante, como no decir una mala palabra, pero que se pusiera a total disposición, le daba una vista a lo divertido que sería trabajar con él.

— _Te lo garantizo, mi plan no va a fallar._


	5. Un ex agente denigrado

Tu mundo puede derrumbarse si crees firmemente en algo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te lo arrebatan de forma insignificante.

Jisung ya tenía de su lado al ex policía que estaba lo suficientemente demente como para desafiar a la autoridad que lo formó, con tal de recibir una gran cantidad de dinero a cambio.

Pero ahora... iba tras esa otra persona, a quién la justicia le había jugado sucio, y que estaría dispuesta a todo por devolverle un trago de su propia medicina.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo? No me digas que vamos a aliarnos con un cerdo de gimnasio.

Donghyuck y Jisung esperaban dentro del carro, frente a un gimnasio de prestigio.

Donghyuck llevaba unas gafas oscuras y una camisa color crema con dos botones abajo que exponían su pecho, conjuntamente descansaba sus pies sobre el tablero del auto. Jisung, por otra parte, comía un panecillo barato que había comprado en la tienda de la esquina y observaba con atención a que su otro elegido saliera.

— ¿Leíste lo que te di ayer? — preguntó Jisung con la mejilla llena de comida, sin quitar su vista de la entrada.

— ¿Lo de los test de personalidad? Claro — Donghyuck reclinó su asiento y se acostó — Bueno... no lo termine de leer todo, porque tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero ya comencé a pensar en algunas personas.

— Es mucho más que un test, te lo explique de esa forma para que fuese más sencillo de entender — Jisung se quejó — Tienes que leerlo todo para poder decidir bien, además, yo tengo que aprobar todas tus selecciones antes — Jisung lo observó de soslayo, un poco molesto — ¿Qué tienes en el ojo? Quítate esos lentes, ni siquiera hace sol afuera, son las seis de la tarde.

— ¡No! — Donghyuck detuvo la mano de Jisung cuando esté intento quitarle las gafas — Me hacen ver profesional. Así siento como si estuviéramos en una película de ladrones o algo así.

Jisung rodó los ojos y quitó las llaves del carro, apagando el motor.

— ¿A dónde vas? — preguntó Donghyuck alerta.

— Voy a entrar, debo verificar que siga dentro. Le voy a decir en persona — Jisung abrió la puerta y dejó caer el envoltorio del panecillo al suelo.

— Pero quién es, no me has dicho.

Jisung salió del carro y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— Lo sabrás pronto — Jisung le sonrió y le dio un adiós sarcástico.

**00:00:07:49:34**

**⁽ᴰᶦᵃˢ ⁻ ʰᵒʳᵃˢ ⁻ ᵐᶦⁿᵘᵗᵒˢ ⁻ ˢᵉᵍᵘⁿᵈᵒˢ ⁻ ᵐᶦˡᶦˢᵉᵍᵘⁿᵈᵒˢ⁾**

  
  


Jisung entró al gimnasio y preguntó por el nombre de su gran siguiente aliado. La mujer que estaba en la entrada vio un listado que tenía en mano, le dio una tarjeta de invitado, otro de los empleados le dijo dónde ir.

Su vestuario ese día, era similar al que ocupa para sus trabajos regulares: descuidado, sin gustó y con aires de pobretón; no obstante, las mujeres que estaban en las elípticas se le quedaron viendo de igual forma. Jisung no estaba confiado al cien de su naturaleza magnética, pero si reconocía que tenía cierto atractivo.

— Está es el área de boxing — Anuncio el empleado y luego se retiró a limpia las máquinas de pesas. Jisung le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

Dos personas y tres metros adelante, estaba la mujer a la que buscaba. Jisung se acercó caminando decidido, pasando de largo a los otros dos en la habitación.

Mientras más se acercaba, más pensaba en que de nuevo, había tomado una decisión impecable. Un gran pasó en su plan. Si el sacó de boxing fuese, él u otro enemigo, estarían completamente inconscientes.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó la chica cuando observó a Jisung acercarse a ella por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que voy a pedirte algo? — preguntó exponiendo sus manos al aire para que viera que venía en son de paz.

— No traes ropa deportiva, llevas una tarjeta de invitados en la mano, además hueles a cigarro y tienes migajas en tu mejilla derecha — Le dijo sin aliento, mientras se quitaba los guantes de boxeo — Me recuerdas a mi hermano — su cabello estaba bien atado hacia atrás en una cola de caballo, pero aún así algunos mechones salían rebeldes y se adherían a su frente y cuello por el sudor.

Por primera vez, alguien agarraba a Jisung desprevenido. Se limpió la mejilla y sin duda alguna, las migas estaban ahí. Esta chica era perfecta, para lo que la necesitaba.

Jisung intentó recobrar la postura que tenía antes, ella tiró sus guantes al suelo y tomó su toalla para secar el sudor de su frente.

— Eunji ¿Cierto? — Jisung se acercó merodeando. Al escuchar su nombre, ella le prestó más atención y dejó de quitar las vendas de sus puños. Pensó que se trataba de un tipo arrogante que buscaba coquetear pero ahora una luz roja de alerta se había prendido en su mente.

— ¿Quién te envío? — preguntó con cautela.

— Yo me envíe solo — respondió Jisung — Quiero hablar contigo. He venido a proponerte algo muy interesante...

Eunji miró a los alrededores, las otras dos personas que estaban en el salón de boxing se estaban retirando... y ella debería hacer lo mismo.

— No tengo mucho tiempo para hablar, lo siento — Recogió sus cosas y paso al lado de Jisung sin despedirse.

— Sé que tu ex jefe sigue jugando al depredador y la presa — Jisung alzó la voz. Eunji se detuvo, prestó atención sin darse la vuelta — ¿Qué te parece si ahora lo haces jugar al ladrón y policía?

— ¿A qué te refieres? — se giró un poco.

— Tal y como lo escuchas — Jisung se acercó dos pasos — Seré directo. Te he estado investigando por un tiempo, sé lo que pasó en tu trabajo, sé que eres capaz de muchas cosas con tal de hacer pagar a las personas que te hicieron daño.

La mira en ella cambió, observó su reflejo en el espejo gigante que tenía enfrente y tuvo un presentimiento de que está visita y el chico que tenía al lado, sería un punto decisivo en su vida.

— Necesito tu ayuda, vas a estar dispuesta si te digo que cuando esto terminé, tendrás tanto dinero como para quitarles el trabajo a esos malditos. Corrupción contra corrupción.

— Ojo por ojo, diente por diente — susurró. Jisung sonrió un poco porque estaba logrando que se interese en su plan, pero su movimiento más grande estaba a punto de pasar.

— Sé que eres fuerte, no dejes que tu debilidad te consuma, la justicia se hace bajo tus propias manos.

A ningún eneatipo ocho le agrada que evidencien sus puntos frágiles, sobre todo cuando ni siquiera ellos han aprendido a superar y aceptarlos.

  
  
  
  
  


∞

  
  
  


Donghyuck había cerrado los ojos, tener el asiento reclinado le había dado sueño. La noche había sido caótica, y está lo sería de nuevo, debía leer ese documento que Jisung le había entregado, leer a profundidad no solo ojear las páginas.

Estaba comenzando a caer dormido, cuando sintió la puerta del conductor abrirse de nuevo. Donghyuck saltó un poco en su lugar y se sentó bien cuando vio a Jisung entrar y a otra persona también en el asiento de atrás.

Eunji se sentó justo en el centro y apoyo sus codos en los respaldos de cada asiento. Sus dos elegidos se vieron mutuamente, y se sorprendieron, Jisung estuvo a punto de presentarlos, pero antes Donghyuck gritó negándose rotundamente.

— Hola oficial Lee.

— ¡No no no! — Donghyuck se quitó las gafas de sol de un tirón, evidenciando un ojo y pómulo morado — No voy a trabajar con ella.

Jisung giró los ojos al enterarse, tal vez Donghyuck había resultado un poco más problemático de lo que pensaba, solo esperaba poder controlarlo en medida.

— Bonito golpe — dijo ella.

— Silencio — Donghyuck la cayó — ¿Sabes quién me hizo esto? Un ex convicto que me encontré en un bar ayer, es tu culpa todo esto.

— Solo hacía mi trabajo, debes aprender a aceptar las cosas como son, me pidieron que investigará y eso hice. Llegué al fondo de todo y no puedes negar que si tuviste un poco de culpa en lo que pasó. El abogado de la defensa fue más astuto que el tuyo.

— Sugestionaste a la defensa, Koeun — Donghyuck apretó sus dientes.

— ¡Ya! ¡Silencio! — los detuvo Jisung.

Se tocó la nariz y se recostó un poco en el manubrio. No pensó que las cosas serían tan así.

— Ambos son necesarios, los elegí de entre cien personas — mintió Jisung — son lo mejor de lo mejor, así que por favor olviden sus diferencias y aprendan a soportarse por el bien de todos... y por el dinero también.

— De acuerdo, lo haré — Donghyuck se calmó cuando recordó la suma de dinero que le correspondía si todo eso salía bien — pero te recuerdo que fue su culpa que estuve cuatro meses en prisión. Estoy seguro que sabes eso, ñoño.

Jisung se irritó un poco ante el apodo que Donghyuck le había dado justo ahora.

— ¿A qué te referías con "todos"? ¿Hay más personas en esto? — preguntó Eunji.

— Los habrá. Es por eso que los necesito a ustedes dos primero — Jisung extendió su brazo para abrir la guantera, de ahí sacó un folder similar al que le había entregado a Donghyuck hace dos días. Jisung le entregó el folder a Eunji, ella pasó las páginas rápido leyendo los títulos para darse una idea de lo que se trataba.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

— Necesito que lo leas. Ambos tienen dos semanas para encontrar a la cantidad de personas que les asigne, deben encajar con esas características. Tengan criterio, no solo deben ser personas eneatipo ocho, sino que deben de poseer habilidades o antecedentes que indique que serán buenos para este trabajo.

— ¿Cuántos me tocan a mí? — preguntó Donghyuck, temiendo de que sus acciones hasta ahora, harían que Jisung pensará de otra forma.

— Dos — Jisung vio firme hacia adelante.

— ¿Y yo? — preguntó Eunji.

— Tres.

Donghyuck golpeó el tablero cuando escuchó lo que sospechaba.

— La puta madre — gritó — No es justo. Jisung yo soy capaz de darte a los mejores, conozco a muchas personas que pueden encajar con el perfil — dijo para defenderse, aunque no hubiese leído todo el informe que Jisung le entregó.

— Seguro los conoces — habló Eunji — Se nota que la prisión te dio buenos amigos — dijo con una sonrisa disimulada, haciendo referencia a su ojo morado.

Lo que Ko Eunji había dicho, Jisung no lo había considerado. Donghyuck podía tener más opciones si en realidad llegó a conocer a sus compañeros de celda. En un principio, había pensado que dejar a Eunji con más cargos sería lo mejor, porque ella había sido investigadora y encontrar a personas era lo que más se le facilitaba, con un extra, de que, era posible que conociera a algunos candidatos de previos casos que le fueran asignados.

De pronto pensó que sería mejor si Eunji le ayudaba a pulir algunos detalles del plan raíz.

— Está bien — habló Jisung — Donghyuck tendrá a su cargo tres personas y Eunji dos.

— ¡Sí! — Donghyuck celebró apretando su puño, la sonrisa en su rostro era brillante. Jisung no pudo evitar que su felicidad se le contagiara.

— Como sea — dijo la chica, doblando el folder. Jisung le extendió una tarjeta con su número para que pudiera contactarlo luego — por cierto, odio que me digan Eunji, prefiero Koeun.

Donghyuck rió, y ella exhaló porque sabía que era lo que venía.

— No debiste haberlo dicho. A partir de ahora solo te diré Eunji.

Donghyuck fue ignorado por parte de ella, ya que comenzó a burlarse de su nombre solo para enfadarla. Jisung se sintió bastante bien, pensó que será agradable trabajar con ellos dos durante esas dos semanas.

— No puedo creer que le dieras el trabajo más importante, jefe.

— Hay que darle lo que quiere, sino el bebé llora — Jisung arrugó su nariz y le hizo un puchero a Donghyuck. Este contraatacó al instante, lleno de elocuencia.

— Quizás me tocó lo más importante porque me acuesto con el jefe... ¿O no Jisung?

— Lo que faltaba — Koeun salió del carro y llevó consigo el folder y la tarjeta — Gracias por esta oportunidad, te llamaré luego — dijo, asomándose por la ventana de Jisung.

Jisung se bajó un momento del carro, quería hablar en privado con ella. Donghyuck volvió a acostarse en el asiento y se colocó de nuevo los lentes.

Jisung hizo que Koeun se moviera con él un poco lejos del carro, ella pareció entender de qué se trataba de un secreto así que estuvo atenta.

— Espera mi llamada, vas a tener menos trabajo con esto — dijo casi susurrando, señalando al folder — pero para compensar, vas a ayudarme con otras cosas. No le digas a Donghyuck o va a ponerse peor que ahora.

— Claro — sonrió cómplice.

  
  



	6. Un hacker aislado

Dos semanas pasan rápido.

Pero Jisung las había aprovechado al máximo.

En paralelo a su plan del robo, había transferido a Ten, varios de los trabajos que recibía esporádicamente, porque estaba buscando darle todo su tiempo a afinar cada detalle, pensando hasta en lo más mínimo para que todo fluyera correctamente.

— Jisung, en serio no entiendo que es lo que revisemos a esta hora — Koeun llegó a la cafetería, un poco desalineada y somnolienta. Se sentó frente a Jisung y se soltó el cabello para pronto volver a hacerse el moño pero más ordenado — ¿Qué es lo que no pudo esperar a mañana? — miro la hora en su celular — bueno, ya es mañana así que… ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar unas horas? 

Jisung puso frente a ella los papeles que habían estado revisando dos días atrás. Ella sacó de su bolso lo que Jisung lo que había pedido también. 

— ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los pantera rosa? — pregunto el rubio, tomando un sorbo de su taza, dándose cuenta que ya no le quedaba nada de café, así que alzó su brazo para que la mesera fuera donde él. 

— No — contestó Koeun, en verdad nunca había escuchado tal nombre más que en la caricatura.

— Ellos piensan en cada detalle, incluso en lo más mínimo cómo pintar una banca frente al edificio que iban a robar, un día antes, para que nadie se pudiera sentar ahí.

— Entiendo, pero ya lo revisamos todo lo que está en nuestras manos, no podemos comenzar a interferir con cámaras, sistemas, con nada prácticamente hasta que tengamos a los demás.

— Lo sé, pero es algo muy distinto lo que voy a pedirte. Ya hable de esto con Donghyuck — Jisung le entregó un sobre manila, ella lo tomo rápido y observó su contenido, abriendo sus ojos al darse cuenta que dentro habían dos placas de carro, una identificación falsa y un pasaporte.

La mesera llego y le sirvió el café a Jisung, coqueta como siempre. Luego se dirigió a Koeun de forma menos amigable, cambiando su expresión completamente al hablarle.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo? — pregunto pesada.

— No gracias — contestó, sintiendo en verdad el peso de sus acciones. Nunca se imaginó que fuese tan accesible fingir tu identidad, y pensó en todas esas ocasiones en las que las pistas de las investigaciones la llevan a callejones cerrados debido a ciertas inconsistencias en los datos o identidades, ahora sabia porque.

— Tráele un café — Jisung insistió y le guiño un ojo a la chica.

La mesera se fue, dejándolos solos de nuevo.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? — pregunto atónita.

— Es el plan B y parte del plan A, si todo resulta bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Se supone que está todo bien calculado, créeme, la policía se tardaría meses resolviendo esto.

— Siempre hay algo que puede salir mal. Si el plan llegara a fallar, quiero que todos estemos protegidos, al menos momentáneamente. Con estas — dijo señalando a la identificación que Koeun llevaba en manos — la policía no va a poder arrestarlos de inmediato. Lo cual nos daría tiempo para salir del país y escondernos.

Koeun le dio vuelta al sobre, dándose cuenta que llevaba escrito tres direcciones.

— La primera es de mi refugio aquí en la ciudad, la segunda es de mi casa oculta, la tercera es del lugar donde pueden refugiarse en caso de que el plan falle — Jisung tomó un sorbo de café.

— ¿Tailandia? 

— Es muy seguro — Jisung se inclinó hacia adelante, como si fuese a decir algo muy confidencial — No vamos a fallar, no te preocupes mucho. Pero desde el momento en que salgamos del casino con todo ese dinero, olvida que eres Ko Eunji, esa persona abra muerto. De ninguna manera puedes regresar a tu vida normal con cuatro millones de wons a tu poder, deberás comenzar de nuevo, con un nuevo nombre, una nueva identidad, a sacarle provecho a todo ese poder desde el anonimato. No hay vuelta atrás ¿Entendido?

Se tardó unos segundos en responder, Jisung la veía como si tuviera control total sobre ella y eso no le gustó mucho, pero le hizo recordar la razón principal por la que estaba haciendo eso.

— Entendido.

— Bien, ahora quisiera que habláramos sobre el transporte y como conseguimos los uniformes falsos — Jisung ordenó su área de trabajo, buscando por algún papel importante — Esta señora puede hacernos las réplicas de los uniformes del casino, es garantizado que no dirá nada. Debemos tomar las fotos lo más antes posible.

— Eso le corresponde a mi grupo — comentó Koeun — ¿Cuándo vamos a decirles que han sido elegidos para ganar millones?

— Sobre eso… — Jisung alzó el dedo índice — Esta semana debemos hacer eso, para que podamos reunirlos a todos y que se conozcan. Dentro de unas horas debo ir con Donghyuck a conocer a nuestro futuro hacker ¿Te nos unes? 

— Mañana no puedo — respondió cortante.

— Uhm de acuerdo ¿Miercoles? — Pregunto Jisung — Lo necesitamos a él — señaló uno de los sujetos que Koeun había investigado — entre más rápido pueda infiltrarse al casino, mejor.

— Huang Renjun va a ser difícil, deberíamos dejarlo por último.

— Tienes razón, nos va a llevar mucho tiempo. 

— Dejemos a los dos que investigue por último, tratemos primero con el grupo de Donghyuck, por lo visto están mucho más accesibles y fáciles de encontrar que los míos. 

Eso pensaban ambos, y tal vez era cierto. Pero nadie podría predecir el futuro, y tampoco los enredos que podrían resultar de tratar con estas personas.

(…) 

El día había llegado, apenas había dormido, hace unas horas aún seguía sentado en esa cafetería de veinticuatro horas junto a Koeun, y ahora ya estaba listo para comenzar con la acción. Esta, le parecía a Jisung la parte más divertida de todo eso, el plan estaba comenzando, todo lo anterior habían sido sólo los cimientos de esta gran edificación que intentaba construir. Cuando el paso uno del plan terminará, podrían dar seguimiento a lo demás, y eso le entusiasmaba demasiado. Jisung sentía tanta adrenalina de solo pensarlo, las grandes cantidades de café que lo hacían sentirse más enérgico que cansado.

Jisung espero a que Donghyuck saliera de su casa, se tardó bastante pero al menos salió bien bañado, su pelo aún seguía mojado, por lo que al ingresar al carro, lo lleno con ese aroma suave y refrescante. 

— Listo baby, vamos a atrapar a algunos criminales — sonrió Donghyuck poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. 

— ¿Traes todo listo? — pregunto Jisung, poniendo en marcha el carrito.

— Claro — Donghyuck ojeo los papeles, se sentía tan orgulloso de haber terminado en el tiempo asignado. Sin embargo, había algunas cosas que le costado, y había tenido sus inconvenientes, por lo que sí o sí, debía comunicarlas a Jisung.

— Dame la dirección del sujeto uno — ordenó Jisung. Donghyuck busco en su papelería la dirección, e ingreso en su celular para que les fuera indicando el camino, mediante GPS.

—… Sobre eso — inició Donghyuck, abriendo la pequeña grieta a discusión — hay un inconveniente con el sujeto uno.

— ¿Por qué? — Jisung no apartó la vista del camino, frunció un poco el ceño — Revise lo que me enviaste, según lo que has averiguado sobre él, es el indicado y el mejor en su área.

— SI, pero ese no es el problema.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — preguntó ligeramente irritado.

— Es que… se ha dado cuenta que lo estuve espiando. Es muy listo o a lo mejor muy paranoico, así que si vamos a acercarnos a él, debe ser con mucho cuidado o no va a querer entrar al plan.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? 

Donghyuck lo miró como si la respuesta fuera súper obvia. Al no responder Jisung, Donghyuck le explico lo que era totalmente deducible.

— Disculpa pero nadie quiere volver a la cárcel — Donghyuck exclamó — Obviamente que al principio va a poner resistencia, pero luego que le expliquemos que hay mucho dinero detrás, seguro acepta.

— Tu estuviste en prisión una vez y aquí estás, totalmente involucrado, porque él va a ser difícil de conseguir.

— Es que a mí me da igual, dejaría de ser Donghyuck si no tomará riesgos. Además lo mío fue muy distinto, tu y yo — Donghyuck hizo un ademán entre ambos —Ya sabes, nos revolcamos. Fue astuto de tu parte hacerme creer que solo querías llevar a la cama, pero luego “Oh sorpresa, quisieras ser mi compañero en crimen”

— Fuiste tan fácil — rio Jisung.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Donghyuck entrecerró los ojos. Jisung lo miró por un segundo, arqueando sus cejas, dándole a entender a lo que se refería; le estaba echando en cara lo fácil que era — Como sea, zorra — Continuó Donghyuck un poco enfadado — Tú no te quedas atrás, así que si no te funciona ese plan tuyo de reclutamiento, podrías emplear esta táctica. Surte efecto y la disfrutas mucho. 

Llegaron a su destino. Jisung parqueo el carro en la calle de enfrente y Donghyuck se puso las gafas de sol para dar más dramatismo a la escena.

Estaban frente a un negocio de computación y electrónica, el local era bastante pequeño y antiguo, se notaba que la pintura exterior en algún momento había sido más vibrante, pero ahora palidecía debido a los rayos del sol. Desde donde estaban podían ver a uno de los empleados a través de la ventana, pero el cristal tenía tantos anuncios de descuentos y ofertas, que les era imposible saber si el dueño se encontraba dentro.

— ¿Estás seguro que está dentro? — pregunto Jisung intentado ver mejor bajando la ventana — No veo su automóvil.

— Ah — Donghyuck abrió el folder y busco una fracción de información — Él está siempre en la tienda de siete a siete, no sale a comer, envía a su empleado a comprar el almuerzo. Luego regresa a su hogar, no hace mucho, tiene una rutina muy ordinaria. Está ahí — Donghyuck cerró su folder — pero su automóvil no, lo vendió el sábado pasado para completar una deuda. 

— Pobre chico — murmuró Jisung, sin apartar su vista del local — Con mayor razón aceptará mi oferta.

— Recuerda lo que te dije, ya sabe que lo estamos interceptado — Donghyuck lo golpeó con el folder para que lo observará — El local tiene una salida trasera, cualquier paso en falso y el tonto huirá. No sé qué diablos le pasó o a quien le tiene tanto miedo, pero el estilo de vida que lleva ahora es en definitiva una fachada para pasar desapercibido...

— ¿El vio tu rostro? — preguntó Jisung, cortando lo que el otro estaba diciendo.

— Si, pero fue por accidente… — Donghyuck comenzó a excusarse, pero Jisung lo detuvo.

— Él no me conoce, iré yo — dijo simple, y abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

— Hey, pero yo también quiero ir, no quiero perderme de la acción — se quejó Donghyuck.

— No — Jisung le prohibió alzando la voz — No vas a entrar conmigo o todo puede salir mal. Lo necesitamos, y si escapa por tu culpa…

— De acuerdo, no entraré contigo. Calma jefe.

Jisung lo observó cauteloso, debido a que tenía las gafas puestas no era capaz de ver por completo su expresión, sus ojos estaban prácticamente bloqueados.

— Quédate quieto, lo traeré pronto — dijo más calmado esta vez. Jisung confío en que Donghyuck se quedaría ahí hasta que hubiese afianzado la respuesta del otro.

Salió del carro, cruzando la calle. Observó su reflejo en el cristal y decidió que sería mejor quitarse la chamarra de encima, lucía demasiado amenazante con ella que se la quitó y la amarró a su cintura. La entrada del local tenía un pequeño cartel que indicaba que estaba abierto. 

El interior del local era igual o más demacrado que su fachada, la estructura en general de ese lugar necesitaba mantenimiento. Además que hacía un calor horrible que solo era un poco contrarrestado con un pequeño ventilador que giraba a ciento ochenta grados. Dos mostradores estaban unidos de forma adyacentes, sobre las paredes colgaban artículos de electrónica o reparación; y en el área derecha del local había unas cinco computadoras disponibles al uso del público, como un cibercafé.

Jisung se acercó al empleado, que había estado observando desde la ventana, ha que no veía al dueño por ninguna parte. El chico estaba reparando una computadora de escritorio antigua, tenía el CPU completamente desarmado. Todo en esa tienda parecía haberse quedado estancado y congelado en dos mil cuatro.

— Disculpa — Jisung llamó la atención del chico, tocando el mostrador con sus dedos, este no lo había visto entrar porque tenía los audífonos puestos.

— Ah sí, bienvenido ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar? — preguntó el chico con una sonrisa gentil y un acento, que conmovió el corazón de Jisung. 

— ¿Se encuentra aquí tu jefe? — le preguntó cambiando el tono de su voz a una menos seria y más amigable.

El otro pasó una mano por su cabello castaño, y asintió moviendo su cabeza. Levantó la mirada escaneando la tienda, pero no encontrando a su jefe en ella.

— Debe estar desayunando, espere un momento aquí — el chico se fue de ahí, desapareciendo tras una puerta que se encontraba al final del local.

Jisung se quedó rodeado de todo ese vacío ausente de vida humana, sólo él y el sonido del ventilador, lo cual le dio tiempo para observar mejor los detalles del lugar. Las telarañas no habían sido removidas en un largo tiempo, y el polvo se acumulaba sobre algunos estantes. El lugar estaba descuidado y se notaba que su dueño tenía algunos problemas financieros.

El chico volvió a salir, colocándose en su actual posición.

— Vendrá en un segundo — anuncio, volviendo a tomar sus herramientas para continuar con su trabajo — ¿Es algún problema técnico o su computador se averió?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, Jisung no había pensado en una mentira para ello.

— Un problema técnico, supongo. El software de mi computador está dando problema — inventó.

El chico empleado no contestó, simplemente asintió y continuó con su trabajo. Jisung solo se quedó ahí parado de forma incómoda, esperando para poder hablar con el elegido.

— ¿Quién solicita mis servicios? — hizo su aparición un tercero. Jisung volteó en dirección de la voz.

Era él. El joven de las fotografías que Donghyuck le había mostrado. Su apariencia radiante era demasiado poderosa.

— Yo — exclamó Jisung, acercándose hasta el otro y apoyando una mano en el mostrador que tenía enfrente.

— Me han dicho que eres bueno con este tipo de cosas — dijo de forma maliciosa, el otro no sospecho nada, pensando que se trataba de algún cliente local al cual le había recomendado el lugar.

— Depende de que — el chico se limpió la boca, como evitando tener algún resto de comida. Su mano era tiernamente pequeño comparada con su estatura — ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Uhm — Jisung se tomó un momento para pensar en una mentira más creíble — Es algo del ¿sistema? No sé, la verdad es algo extraño, una ventana que me aparece cada vez que quiero descomprimir archivos.

— ¿Qué dice la ventana? — preguntó el otro bastante serio, pensando que se trataba de un problema común y fácil de solucionar.

— Dice… dice, no recuerdo muy bien, pero es como, como… una negación.

El dueño del local, lo veía sin comprender, con una pizca de irritabilidad, porque el cliente no sabía explicarse.

— ¿Estás drogado?— preguntó el otro con confianza, alzando una ceja. Esta pregunta captó la atención del otro empleado de la tienda, el cual se puso más al tanto de la conversación que estaba tendiendo.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué voy a estar drogado?

— Tú apariencia… 

Jisung supo a qué se refería, seguramente se veía desastroso por la falta de sueño y tanta cafeína.

— ¿Qué tiene mi apariencia? — preguntó elocuente apoyándose más sobre el mostrador — Me he desvelado. No es mi culpa que no pueda verme tan lindo como tú por las mañanas.

El otro chico se aprobó debido al repentino cumplido, y la piel tersa de sus mejillas se pigmentó. El otro empleado de la tienda hizo un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, evidenciando que efectivamente, había estado espiando su conversación.

Ni siquiera el mismo Jisung sabía porque había sido tan aventado al coquetear sin anestesia.

— ¿Tienes la computadora contigo? — dijo el otro, acomodando su cabello decolorado. 

Su lenguaje corporal lo decía todo, estaba más que dispuesto a que el coqueteo continuará si esa era la ocasión. Mostraba un notorio incremento en su flujo sanguíneo, haciendo que partes de su cuerpo se tiñeran, como sus articulaciones, la punta de sus orejas o el área cercana a su clavícula. Su respiración también había cambiado casi imperceptiblemente, la diferencia en la apertura de sus pupilas también; todo lo último, Jisung lo sabía porque lo había visto reflejado en algunas de las personas que había matado.

— No — Jisung se sintió regañado, pero nunca bajó la guardia — pero podría hacerte un esquema del problema si me prestas un papel y lápiz.

El chico hizo un gesto para que esperara en su lugar en que el iba a traer lo que le había pedido, pretendía que la mirada de Jisung no estaba sobre él.

— Yangyang ¿Has visto un lápiz o algo con que escribir? — preguntó buscando en una gaveta.

El empleado giró en su asiento y le indicó, dónde encontrar lo que buscaba. El chico regresó rápido, y le entregó un lápiz en mano.

— Gracias — sonrió y vio por un segundo a la página en blanco.

Jisung comenzó a hacer un montón de garabatos sobre la página de papel y el otro lo veía con una media sonrisa. 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre y porque no has dormido? — preguntó. Jisung se levantó un poco.

— Jisung y casi nunca duermo bien, pero esta vez en serio tenía una excusa para desvelarme — eso no respondió del todo la pregunta del chico, así que agregó algo que sonara convincente — Trabajo.

— El trabajo te consume… — siguió con el hilo de la conversación por ese camino, y Jisung pensó que le convenía, así podría abrir paso a su objetivo de estar ahí.

De pronto la puerta de la entrada se abrió, y Jisung pudo ver como el chico se tensaba un poco al ver quién había entrado.

Jisung giró y observó a Donghyuck entrando a la tienda y saludándolo, como dándole ánimos, luego pagando unas monedas al otro empleado para poder usar las computadoras. Ese maldito no había cumplido, si perdían a su hacker por eso lo  _ mataría _ .

No podían dejar ir a alguien tan diestro como  _ Zhong Chenle _ .

— ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó un poco asustado y retrocediendo un paso — ¿Quién eres?

El chico estuvo a punto de irse, pero Jisung lo sujetó del brazo impidiendo que desapareciera en la parte trasera de la tienda.

— No lo conozco — fingió — Creí que te había saludado a tí — soltó una risa nerviosa.

— Lo siento debo irme — le dijo Chenle, aparentando estar muy tranquilo — Mi compañero va a ayudarte con el problema.

Jisung entró en pánico, no podía dejar que se fuera y no podía detenerlo tan abruptamente o se espantaría.

— Quiero invitarte a salir — soltó Jisung, antes que el otro se fuera.

— ¿Qué? — dijo desprevenido.

— No te vayas, he venido hasta acá inventando una excusa para hablarte y ahora solo te vas. Vi como te sonrojaste ¿Qué dices si cenamos hoy? 

Chenle se dio cuenta que las otras dos personas que estaban en la tienda estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que había dicho Jisung. Lo cual le preocupaba un poco, no por su compañero, si no tratándose del extraño que se sentaba en las computadoras, así que se acercó al rubio y le escribió su respuesta en el papel que anteriormente había estado haciendo garabatos sin sentido.

_ “El benny’s de la esquina, a las ocho” _ Escribió rápido.

Jisung le guiño el ojo antes que el otro escapara. Apretó el papel en su mano y salió del local sintiéndose victorioso, dejando a Donghyuck ahí también. 

Se subió al carro y fingió irse, pero en realidad estacionó su carro a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando a que el otro se dignara a salir. Al fin y al cabo no podía dejarlo ahí, debían continuar y avanzar más el proceso de reclutamiento si está posible.

Donghyuck se tardó unos diez minutos en salir y ver el carro de Jisung. Entró al carro molesto, cuando en realidad era Jisung quién debía estarlo.

— Creí que me habías dejado ¿Qué te pasa? — cerró la puerta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad y sus lentes.

— No… ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Estuviste a punto de arruinarlo y te dije que no salieras del carro.

— Te dije que no iba a entrar contigo, no que no iba a entrar en absoluto — Donghyuck se justificó — Además lo hiciste bien, a mi parecer lo hiciste muy lento pero te dije, lo de coquetear es una mejor táctica…

— No jodas — maldijo entre dientes.

— A este paso vas a terminar acostándose con todos nosotros — bromeó Donghyuck. Jisung giró los ojos.

— ¿Quién es el siguiente? — preguntó el rubio cambiando de tema.

— Na Jaemin — dijo abriendo su folder y pasando las páginas.

—¿Podemos avanzar con el sujeto dos? — Jisung se puso serio de nuevo, y guardó el papel que Chenle le había dado en la guantera del carro.

— ¡¿Ahora?! — Donghyuck cerrando su folder de golpe.

— Sí, está muy temprano, son apenas las nueve. Y mientras cuanto antes mejor ¿Sabes dónde está ahora? ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?

— Él es más difícil de localizar, no tiene horarios muy establecidos — dijo Donghyuck y Jisung se molestó un poco — Pero, yo lo conozco y puedo hablarle para saber dónde está.

— ¡¿Lo conoces?! — Jisung puso su brazo sobre el timón del carro.

— Sí, algo así… No vas a tener que poner esa táctica tuya en práctica, él es un tipo accesible, va a caerte bien.

— Bueno — Jisung aceptó a regañadientes, no era conocedor de su conexión con este sujeto — Pregúntale. Necesitamos hablar con él, ahora.

Jisung encendió el carro poniendo en marcha nuevamente.

— Pero a él me lo follare yo — agregó Donghyuck, como poniendo un ultimátum.


End file.
